


meet and greet

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Celebrity Crush, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: “Why are we here?”“To meet famous people.”“Okay. Why?”Letting out a huff, Leo shook his head and grabbed onto his friend’s sleeve to drag him toward the line. “Because, pop music is the next string theory.”“I don’t know what that means!”





	meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fitzsimmons au where Jemma is a pop star and Leo's her biggest fan
> 
> cross posting from tumblr. old fic.

“Why are we here?”

“To meet famous people.”  


“Okay. _Why_?”  


Letting out a huff, Leo shook his head and grabbed onto his friend’s sleeve to drag him toward the line. “ _Because,_ pop music is the next string theory.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

Maybe dragging Grant Ward of all people to a concert wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, but there was no going back – besides, Hunter and Trip had already said no, and his only other real option had been Bobbi, and Grant’s teasing might actually be a mercy compared to what she would have said. To be fair, it was a _Jemma Simmons_ concert.

Jemma Simmons hadn’t been extremely popular only a year before, but after one of her singles had been number one in the country for a full month and a half, it was a miracle Leo had been able to secure the tickets at all. Unfortunately, no one he knew was a big fan of Jemma’s. Sure, they knew her songs because they were on the radio all the time, but they didn’t go out and buy all of her albums the day they came out, or commented on every youtube upload, or reply to every tweet.

He did. He wasn’t necessarily proud of it, but he did it.

On second thought, maybe bringing Grant along to a concert _and a back stage meet and greet_ was the worst idea he’d ever had in his life.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you? You know, my younger brother would actually know what’s going on around here.”  


At that, Leo rolled his eyes, pointedly making sure to not even slow down on their way toward the line near the stage. “If I wanted Thomas to distract me and end up dragging me away from the meet and greet, I would have invited him. Seeing as I actually _want_ to meet Jemma Simmons, I invited you.”

He heard a groan, and then the sleeve in his hand had been tugged free. “Look, I stuck around through the concert, okay? There’s a bar a block down, just meet me there when you’re done here.”

It made sense – Grant wasn’t one for pop culture unless it involved sports, and that didn’t even really count – but that didn’t mean he was allowed to _ditch him_ in the middle of a crowded venue. _Fine_. That just meant Leo would have as much time as he wanted to meet his favorite pop star.

* * *

Apparently, “as much time as he wanted” translated to just long enough for a quick introduction that no one would remember, an autograph, and a photo that he had to pay for. Regardless, it was a good sixty seconds, even if it did mean he was out of there in less than half an hour, paying more attention to the phone in his hand than where he was going.

The alley wasn’t well lit at all, and Fitz, logically, didn’t expect anyone to be trying to walk out. Of course, the universe ruled that he would be wrong, that the screen of his phone would end up shattered on the cement sidewalk and then he would find himself looking at what was most definitely a hallucination, because there was no way _Jemma Simmons_ had just run into him.

Or maybe she had, and he’d been hurt more than just a bit of rattling, because her hands were most definitely on his shoulders and there wasn’t any doubt in his mind that he tuned into her rambling a little late. “-okay? Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean to run into you – and your _phone_!”

It took only a moment of hesitation before he could shake his head, reaching out to wind one arm around her waist without giving the movement any thought. There was panic involved, and if he didn’t act quickly, Leo would end up even worse off. “No, I’m okay. And it’s got a warranty, so I can replace it. Really, it’s okay.”

“Oh, good. Good. I’m so sorry. I should… I’m sorry.”

By some miracle, he actually managed a laugh, and was going to say something when he was quickly pulled into the semi darkness of the alley, and the space between them had been entirely eliminated. If Leo hadn’t been so focused on the feeling of her lips on his, and the fact that _Jemma Simmons_ was currently between him and the wall of the very building they’d technically met in, he might have noticed the people with cameras hurrying past on the sidewalk with cameras.

When she finally pushed enough on his chest to put space between them, Fitz was dazed to say the least. “I’m so sorry. Paparazzi. It’s easiest to hide in plain sight. _I’m sorry_.”

She really needed to stop apologizing, because he definitely wasn’t complaining.


End file.
